


In The Woods Somewhere

by napoleondarling



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst, bigby struggles to control himself, just a bad time in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: An encounter in the woods with Bigby doesn't go so well.Songfic: 'In The Woods Somewhere' by Hozier





	In The Woods Somewhere

‘My head was warm  
My skin was soaked  
I called your name ‘til the fever broke’

He can’t breathe. He can’t move. You’re pressed to a tree in front of him, eyes wild with terror, scared. Of what? He can’t see anything around you that could cause such a visceral reaction, have every one of your instincts coming alive all at once like some prey locked between the jaws of a predator, unable to do anything but whimper and stare. 

Then he realizes: 

You’re scared of him 

“Y/N” 

’When I awoke  
The moon still hung  
The night so black that the darkness hummed’

He can feel himself slipping; moments of blackness consume him, he’s unable to remember what happens when the wolf in him begins to win. He wants so desperately to tell you to leave but his instincts tell him you’re the only thing preventing him from losing himself entirely. 

‘Midway upon the journey of our life. I found myself within a forest dark,For the straightforward pathway had been lost.’  
A harsh voice whispers to him, and if he wasn’t so filled with self-hatred he’d laugh. 

‘I raised myself  
My legs were weak  
I prayed my mind be good to me’

He finds enough strength to stand, his legs wobbling as he moves towards you, collapsing to his knees within a few feet of you, then rising to his full height and trying again. ‘He’s still Bigby; still your Bigby’ You can hear him growling, pain skyrocketing through his body with each convulsion, the animal inside him fighting to come loose. 

With a lurch of dread, your head spins with sudden nausea. His eyes, once a beautiful and glowing amber, are nearly black. Hardened, almost unseeing, golden flecks dancing in the darkness: a testimony to his internal struggle.  
He’s frantic to stay lucid when he reaches you.

An awful noise  
Filled the air  
I heard a scream in the woods somewhere

A woman’s voice!  
I quickly ran  
Into the trees with empty hands

You scrambled away, desperate to put some distance between you. Limbs flailing, you strike blindly as you shuffle on the forest floor ignoring the way fallen branches and twigs stab at your skin.  
You only catch glimpses of him in your struggle, find the he remains unmoving in front of the space you once occupied. His head is clutched in his hands, fingers tugging mercilessly at the roots. 

A fox it was  
He shook afraid  
I spoke no words, no sound he made  
His bone exposed  
His hind was lame  
I raised a stone to end his pain 

Bigby had screamed, something akin to a howl scratching out of his throat and piercing the air like a knife. The ground was prickly beneath you, pine needless poking into your hands, the feeling hardly noticeable as you stared at him. You watched as the beast inside of him continued to wreak havoc, his chest heaving with exertion as he fights his primal drives. 

He was quiet, shaking, head ducked low as he fought off his rage. You knew better than to trust the wounded animal in front of you; a fox still a fox, but the need to comfort him shushed the voice in your head telling you to run. 

You reach for him, hand feeling as heavy as a stone, and touch his shoulder. 

I clutched my life  
And wished it kept  
My dearest love I’m not done yet  
How many years  
I know I’ll bear  
I found something in the woods somewhere 

When he turns to look at you the darkness is gone. The part that wants to fight you, that wants to kill you, is gone; no longer controlling his hands. The wild madness had drained out of him, leaving behind the man you love.

“Why?…” Your voice even startles you and you resist the urge to flinch your hand away when his shoulders jump.  
Despair flickers through his voice, unfiltered with emotion and exhaustion.

“I would never hurt you…” 

You keep him anchored, you realize, and despite your fear you know he’s right. Something unspoken passes between the two of you, and you know that eventually you’d leave the forest with him, return to reality and pretend that this hadn’t happened. 

His hand lifts, hesitates, before settling on your wrist. He turns his head and presses a warm kiss to your palm, and you can feel the tears, that had either fallen due to the sheer force with which he was fighting to stay restrained or because of the remorse he felt (you didn’t want to know the answer, the thought alone being painful) beginning to dry on his cheeks. 

“I won’t.”


End file.
